


Dyad Union

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione becomes one with her two mates.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Grand Admiral Thrawn/Orson Krennic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	Dyad Union

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven "When Two Becomes One" Crossover category. Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Mith’raw’nuruodo rolled over in his bed and collided with a warm body that was sleeping peacefully next to him. _I know I can remember what happened last night._ he yawned and stretched his arms over his head to glance at his partner. 

Thrawn noticed brown bushy hair tied up in a ponytail, and he felt a surge of magic coming off of the mysterious woman.

His refresher door slid open and out stepped Director Orson Krennic, drying his hair. “Now tell me you don’t remember what happened last night? We became one with the lovely ambassador from Earth, who has no way back home.” Orson finished drying his hair and dressed as he watched Thrawn contemplating his answer.

“Just how did she end up here?” Thrawn questioned Orson, as he propped himself up on the pillows, not eager to leave the bed yet.

Orson sighed, “Her name is Hermione. In fact, she insists on us calling her that. And as for the Ambassador part, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine enacted her role. Since she magically appeared in the Jedi Temple. For the rest of the information you'll have to ask her.”

That piqued Thrawn’s interest. “And how is that we are connected to her?”

Orson smirked, “You didn’t feel the connection when our bond was strengthened? We both danced with her at the ball last night, and I certainly felt the pull when I held her in my arms. Did you Grand Admiral?”

Thrawn sighed tiredly, “So, Director, we’re back to this already?”

Orson pulled the cape around his shoulders and attached it to his uniform. “Only while we are working. I have this feeling she’ll be able to keep us alive.” His cape billowed as he walked out of Thrawn’s quarters.

Thrawn glanced at his timepiece and back at Hermione, who was sleeping soundly. _I hate to disturb her. She must be worried about not being able to travel back home. Did she tell us how she wound up here on Coruscant?_ He gently touched her bare shoulder and felt a shocking sensation.

Hermione yawned and stretched. She felt warm, comfortable, and safe. When she cracked her eyelids open and found red eyes staring back she yawned, “Mith’raw’nuruodo, don’t tell me you don’t recall what we did last night? Maybe I should remind you,” her voice purred in his ear.

Thrawn was becoming uncomfortable when she spoke his name alluringly. He felt her shift as she straddled him, her hands on his bare chest as she leaned in to kiss him warmly. Thrawn felt the connection strengthen between them.

“We need to prepare for the day…” his voice trailed off as he noticed Hermione’s smirk.

“You’ve forgotten already! We have the day off to get acquainted with each other. The Supreme Chancellor insists that we two become one.” Hermione had settled on top of his chest and lazily wrapped her arms around his neck, with her hands threaded in his hair.

“But...Orson…” his voice trailed off again as she kissed his neck.

“Will soon find out when he arrives. He had forgotten about this as well,” she ‘tsked at him before kissing him soundly.

Thrawn eagerly wrapped his arms around Hermione’s lithe body, as he quite liked the feel of her in his arms. _And more time to get to know her better. I’ll have to request a transfer in order to survive this war._ He made the plans in his head, not hearing the door swish open to reveal a thoroughly peeved Orson.

Hermione glanced up, smiled at Orson, and gently patted the space next to them on the bed. “You need time to get to know me better, Orson. Sheev’s orders.” She noticed Orson’s clenched jaw as he made his way to the refresher, tossing his cape to the ground angrily.

“Go to him.” Thrawn’s voice sounded eager to Hermione as he saw the worried look on her face.

“I know I need to explain how I arrived here…” her voice trailed off as she felt Thrawn’s gentle hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll both go and try to get him to relax. You will explain to us in the shower.” Thrawn urged her soothingly, as Hermione rose out of bed and waited for him to join her.

“Let us in, Orson. We’re here to help.”

Orson sighed wearily, his nerves were bent out of frame when he found out Grand Moff Tarkin had taken over his pet project: Stardust. _Maybe it’s for the best that I am here with Hermione and Thrawn. Why can’t they feel our union?_ His head perked up when he heard them banging on the shower door.

Orson quickly let them in, and let Hermione check him over. “I’m fine, love. Found out I’ve been reassigned to help you…” his voice trailed off as she kissed him.

“We were both worried and, yes, Mith’raw’nurudo has felt our connection. I remember some of how I arrived on Coruscant. It was an accident, back on Earth. I was working in the Department of Mysteries and the archway, which we called a veil, called out to me. I saw the shimmering gateway luring me and when I touched the liquid, it somehow transported me inside the Jedi Temple. When I awoke I glanced around and saw a similar archway. Only Master Yoda and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine know how I arrived here. Master Yoda thinks it was The Force that brought me here.” Hermione explained to her mates.

“As long as your happy and safe with us. We will teach you all we know for you to fit in.” Thrawn reassured and took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

“He is right, Hermione. We both will help you. I have this feeling you’ll catch on quickly,” Orson’s voice rumbled softly as he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly.

“I think this union will work out just fine. I’m not ready to go back home just yet,” Hermione murmured to them, as she felt safe in their arms.


End file.
